1. Field
The exemplary embodiment generally relates to a substrate processing system and, more particularly, to vertical fluid parallel single wafer processing system.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Fluid processing, among other processes, is used as a manufacturing technique for the application or removal of films and materials to various structures and surfaces, such as semiconductor wafers and silicon work pieces or substrates. Fluid processing in a vertical orientation allows full immersion of the substrate being processed and manipulation of the fluid in close proximity to the surface of the wafer. A problem arises where transport and processing of substrates in a vertical orientation requires precise positioning with little risk of damage to the substrate during transport or processing. A further problem arises where transport and processing of substrates from a horizontal to a vertical orientation requires a high reliability and high speed transport system. Accordingly, there is a desire for new and improved methods and apparatus for transporting and processing substrates in a vertical orientation.